Heart in Hand
by Keiitaroo
Summary: [TRADUCTION d'Akira101] Au milieu de la nuit, Regina appelle Emma à l'aide. Prend place après les évènements de l'épisode Queen of Hearts (2x09) - SwanQueen.


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Akira101 (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour tout le monde, comme promis, voici une nouvelle traduction : _Heart in Hand_ d'Akira101. Ce petit OS est absolument merveilleux et poignant et il suit un de mes passages préférés de la série. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas mais, maintenant que les fêtes sont passées, on retombe dans les fics un peu plus sombres !

Cet OS a été relu et corrigé par ma très chère Beta, **Devonnebydemi**. Donc un grand merci à elle !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Heart in Hand  
** _[TRADUCTION d'Akira101]_

 _Au milieu de la nuit, Regina appelle Emma à l'aide. Prend place après les évènements de l'épisode « Queen of Hearts » (2x09)_

 _\- SwanQueen._

.

Au moment où elle se laissa tomber dans son lit peu après minuit, Emma était épuisée. Se battre contre Cora et Hook, voyager entre les mondes et puis la fête au Granny qui aurait dû finir au moins trois heure plus tôt selon elle, tout ça lui tombait dessus d'un seul coup et elle ne ressentait qu'une profonde lassitude qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des membres de plombs sous ses couvertures.

C'est avec un certain agacement, cependant, qu'elle tâtonna à l'aveugle sa table de nuit à la recherche de son téléphone dont le vibreur avait brisé le silence de la nuit. Le récupérant enfin, elle plissa des yeux devant l'éclat du nom sur son écran. C'était Regina.

Les seules fois où Regina l'appelait sur son portable, c'était pour discuter des affaires officielles de la ville ou quand quelque chose tournait horriblement mal, donc curieusement et avec un peu plus qu'une légère inquiétude, elle accepta l'appel.

« Regina ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque et fatiguée alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans son lit.

La voix qui lui répondit ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Regina. Elle tremblait légèrement, de peur aurait-elle dit si elle ne connaissait pas si bien Regina, mais surtout, elle semblait si petite.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, » déclara Regina, et immédiatement Emma se redressa et jeta ses couvertures hors de ses jambes. « S'il-vous-plaît, » ajouta-t-elle et malgré le fait que cela n'ait été qu'un murmure, les mots semblaient résonner dans l'air autour d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Emma alors qu'elle était déjà en train de passer une paire de jeans par-dessus ses sous-vêtements, son téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille.

« Juste, venez-ici, » déclara brusquement Regina avant qu'Emma n'entende plus que la tonalité du téléphone.

Alors qu'elle raccrochait et glissait son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jeans, la manière étrange et la facilité avec laquelle elle venait en aide à Regina sans avoir besoin d'aucune explication la frappa. Pour elle, cela avait déjà été une source de culpabilité plusieurs fois auparavant, quand en dépit de tout ce que Regina avait pu faire à ses parents, aux amis qu'elle était arrivée à se faire à Storybrooke comme Ruby et Archie, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ressentir une quelconque haine ou mépris envers cette femme. Il y avait des frictions bien sûr, et une amertume qu'elle sentait directement tournée vers elle chaque fois qu'Henry était dans les parages, mais il y avait également un certain degré de compréhension entre elles malgré tout. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas mettre le doigt sur l'origine de celui-ci – ce terrain d'entente qu'elle pouvait avoir avec l'ex Evil Queen du pays des contes de fée, la dépassait totalement – mais il était là malgré tout, dans les moments les plus inattendus quand elle voyait dans les yeux de Regina quelque chose qu'elle pensait avoir pu, à un moment ou à un autre, avoir vu dans ses propres yeux.

Attrapant ses clés, elle se faufila hors de sa chambre et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, veillant à ne pas réveiller Henry qui dormait paisiblement sur le canapé. Cela l'avait surprise, quand plus tôt dans la journée alors qu'elle sortait du puit avec Snow, elle s'était rendue compte de la vitesse à laquelle Henry était devenu le centre de sa vie. A la seconde où elle l'avait senti dans ses bras, cela avait été comme si elle avait pu respirer à nouveau, comme si un poids immense avait été littéralement enlevé de sa poitrine et qu'un intense soulagement s'était installé à sa place.

C'était la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui comme Henry ou son gamin, à ce moment-là, il était son fils et elle s'était réellement sentie comme sa mère. Ce sentiment avait cependant rapidement diminué en voyant la dévastation à peine voilée sur le visage de Regina, mais la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand il avait étroitement enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille ne l'avait pas quitté.

L'inquiétude s'empara d'elle à nouveau alors qu'elle ouvrait tranquillement la porte d'entrée et se glissait à l'extérieur. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle savait au sujet de Regina, c'était que demander de l'aide lui venait aussi naturellement que la maternité lui était venue, ce qui voulait dire, absolument pas. Rapidement, elle se dirigea jusqu'à sa voiture de patrouille avant de monter dedans et de s'éloigner du trottoir tout en se demandant pourquoi _elle_ , entre tous, était celle que Regina avait choisi d'appeler pour demander de l'aide.

Il lui fallut moins de cinq minutes pour arriver au manoir de la brune et une fois devant, elle eut l'impression que chaque lumière de la demeure avait été allumée. Son front se plissa alors qu'elle coupait le moteur et se dirigeait à la hâte vers la porte d'entrée.

Avant même qu'elle ne finisse de lever la main vers la sonnette, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Regina pâle et échevelée. Ses cheveux étaient hirsutes comme si elle avait passé ses mains dedans toute la nuit et les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient retroussées au-dessus de ses coudes. Il y avait également une fine couche de sueur à la racine de ses cheveux et Emma pensa que c'était l'une des rares fois où elle avait vu Regina avoir l'air moins que parfaite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Emma alors que les doigts de la brune s'agitaient sur le col de sa chemise pour l'éloigner de son cou.

Regina ouvrit simplement plus grand la porte et l'invita à l'intérieur, ses mouvements raides et agités. Emma pénétra prudemment à l'intérieur et suivit la brune jusqu'au séjour. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le verre de glaçon sur la table basse et la bouteille de gin ouverte et posée à côté. La chose suivante fut encore plus inhabituelle, une étrange sensation qui lui picota la peau avant de s'y installer légèrement comme un mince voile de pluie. Elle s'en écarta quand elle entendit l'inspiration tremblante de Regina et que celle-ci se tourna brusquement vers elle.

« J'ai besoin que vous me débarrassiez de ça, » déclara la brune d'une voix haletante et irrégulière en serrant les poings le long de son corps.

« Vous débarrasser de quoi ? » demanda Emma en faisant un léger pas vers la femme tremblante devant elle.

« Ça, » expliqua Regina en tendant ses mains vers Emma comme si il y avait autre chose à voir que ses doigts et sa peau. Emma les regarda avec confusion avant d'arquer un sourcil pour avoir plus d'explication.

« Cette magie, » continua Regina avec frustration en se tordant les mains et en commençant à arpenter la petite pièce. « Cette magie dont _je_ ne peux pas me débarrasser, j'ai besoin que vous le fassiez pour moi. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous de la magie ? Je pensais que vous n'étiez- »

« Je ne le suis pas ! » Coupa fortement Regina en s'arrêtant et transperçant Emma d'un regard sévère. « Je ne le suis pas, » répéta-elle plus doucement en baissant les yeux vers le sol. « Pour vous ramener ici en toute sécurité, il a fallu que j'absorbe une grande quantité de magie – de la magie _noire_ – et maintenant, elle est en moi et je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser. »

Emma se figea, un bref pincement de culpabilité la traversa à l'idée qu'elle était partiellement responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Regina et elle la regarda passer une main dans ses cheveux avec agitation. La brune défit le premier bouton de sa chemise révélant ainsi la rougeur de la peau de sa poitrine et, en comparaison avec la pâleur de son visage, elle avait presque l'air malade.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je peux vous en débarrasser ? » Demanda Emma, baissant la tête pour essayer de capter le regard de Regina. Cependant, elle n'y parvint pas, pas alors que les yeux de l'autre femme papillonnaient partout dans la pièce sans jamais se poser plus de quelques secondes au même endroit.

Emma ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Elle l'avait vue effrayée, bien sûr quand Henry s'était retrouvé pris au piège dans la mine ou lorsque le Spectre s'était dirigé vers elle avant qu'elle ne la pousse hors de son chemin. Mais jamais comme ça, jamais aussi... Hors de contrôle.

« Parce que vous avez fait fonctionner ma magie une fois, vous m'avez touchée et elle est revenue. Maintenant, vous devez m'en débarrasser. »

Les yeux de Regina ne la quittaient plus à présent et tellement de mot lui passaient à travers la tête pour décrire la manière dont la brune la regardait. Attente. Espoir.

Désespoir.

Elle ne pouvait détourner le regard. Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Elle le voulait pourtant et elle fût surprise de voir à quel point elle souhaitait pouvoir l'aider.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela est arrivé, Regina, » commença-t-elle sur un ton où l'on pouvait percevoir des excuses. « Je ne peux pas le contrôler. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai quelque chose _à_ contrôler. »

« Si vous pouvez, » répliqua vivement Regina en réduisant la distance entre elles avant de tendre la paume de ses mains vers le haut. « Je l'ai sentie. Quand vous m'avez touchée, je l'ai sentie passer de vous à moi. »

Emma baissa le regard. Les mains de Regina tremblaient. Elle tendit lentement les mains vers elle avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin et de les laisser retomber. Regina fit un autre pas en avant et elles furent assez près pour se toucher.

« S'il-vous-plaît, » demanda-t-elle calmement. « Juste essayez. »

Regina se baissa légèrement et attrapa les mains d'Emma le long de son corps, les joignant entre elles. Emma se retrouva à s'y accrocher fermement, au moins pour calmer les mains tremblantes liées aux siennes. Si proche de Regina, elle pouvait voir à quel point ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ce malgré la luminosité de la pièce, elle pouvait entendre l'irrégularité de sa respiration alors que sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait dans un rythme anarchique.

Elle se sentait désemparée, comme un enfant à qui on demande de lire alors qu'il n'a même pas encore apprit l'alphabet. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était possible de faire ce que Regina lui demandait, si jamais elle en était capable.

« Je ne sais pas comment, » répondit doucement Emma. Regina baissa légèrement la tête, les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées alors que son front se plissait sous la concentration.

« Concentrez-vous juste, » déclara la brune en faisant un petit pas vers elle, elles étaient maintenant suffisamment près pour qu'Emma puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps. « Imaginez-vous drainant la magie hors de mes mains. »

Elle n'était toujours pas convaincue et même si elle se sentait ridicule à faire ça, elle tourna son regard vers les mains de Regina et imagina les vagues de magie voyager vers ses doigts. Elle fixa fermement leurs mains, prête à accueillir les vagues de magie mais après un long moment de silence, elle baissa les bras, vaincue, et fit un pas en arrière. Ses mains étaient froides.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, » dit-elle, son estomac se tordant quand Regina se détourna d'elle pour aller re-remplir son verre de gin. Elle l'avala cul sec et le reposa brusquement sur la table basse en verre faisant tressaillir Emma.

« Pas que je sache quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, mais est-ce que l'alcool et la magie sont un bon mélange ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une tentative de légèreté étant donné que sa préoccupation pour la brune était réelle, mais Regina s'en moquait malgré tout. Le ton fut rude, cependant, et sa voix rauque quand elle répondit.

« Je l'inhibe, » déclara-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil et de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux pour se masser les tempes. Emma ne demanda pas plus d'explication, à en juger par le froncement intense de ses sourcils et la façon presque imperceptible dont elle se balançait sur son siège, ''l'inhibition'' ne marchait de toute façon pas.

« Il n'y a pas un autre moyen de se débarrasser d'elle ? » Demanda Emma en prenant place sur le canapé en face de Regina.

Regina ne releva pas la tête pour répondre. « Je pourrais l'utiliser, » déclara-t-elle si doucement qu'Emma du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Elle pensait avoir entendu de la nostalgie et des regrets dans ses mots mais elle ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la voix de Regina résonna bruyamment dans la salle.

« ' _Dieu_ , il serait si facile de simplement... »

Elle secoua la tête dans ses mains et Emma pu à peine l'entendre chuchoter le mot dans un souffle, encore et encore.

 _Henry._

Comme si elle se grondait elle-même avec ce prénom. Emma ne pouvait pas dire si cela marchait ou non.

« Je dois le voir, » déclara brusquement Regina en se levant de son fauteuil avant de se diriger vers la porte de la pièce.

« Non, non, non, » répondit Emma sautant sur ses pieds pour bloquer la sortie de Regina. Elle apaisa le regard emplit de rage que Regina lui lança en levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

« Vous allez lui faire peur, s'il vous voit comme ça, » continua Emma choisissant ses mots avec le plus de douceur possible.

Regina détourna le regard, le laissant se perdre quelque part au-dessus de son épaule droite, mais Emma savait que ses mots avaient fait mouche. La brune respira profondément, fermant les yeux un moment avant de se détourner et de traverser la pièce dans l'autre sens.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il se passe, » déclara la blonde en la suivant. « N'avez-vous pas toujours eu de la magie ? Pourquoi cela vous affecte-t-il comme ça ? »

Regina se versa un autre verre de gin.

« Parce que ma magie n'est pas noire, c'est juste de la magie, » expliqua-t-elle, levant le verre froid jusqu'à sa joue et Emma remarqua qu'une goutte de sueur glissait le long de son cou. « Ce n'est pas naturel pour mon corps d'avoir une telle quantité de magie noir en lui – il veut que je l'utilise pour la laisser sortir. »

Emma resta immobile, regardant comment la mâchoire de Regina était crispée et à quel point son corps était tendu.

« Et vous vous battez contre ça, » demanda Emma bien que cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

Avec un bras enroulé autour de son ventre, Regina approuva d'un signe de tête. Le silence s'installa entre elles – Emma cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire pendant que Regina sirotait son verre, ses doigts virant rapidement au blanc tant sa prise sur le verre était forte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emma ne se sentait pas à sa place à cause de son manque de connaissance au sujet du Pays des Contes de Fées et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser en observant les épaules de Regina tomber et se recroqueviller vers elle comme un bouclier, que si elle en savait plus au sujet de ce monde ou si au moins elle comprenait comment fonctionnait la magie, elle pourrait aider Regina maintenant.

Elle fit un pas en avant, sur le point de lui proposer d'essayer à nouveau le truc où elles se tenaient les mains pour se sentir un peu moins inutile quand Regina rompit le silence.

« Vous devriez partir, » déclara-t-elle abruptement, levant les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Emma.

Emma vacilla à son renvoie soudain mais après un moment d'hésitation, elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à rester ou même pourquoi elle ressentait ce besoin d'être là, peut-être était-ce dû à sa disposition naturelle à être en constante opposition avec l'autre femme qu'importe ce qu'il se passait mais quoi que cela soit, ça ancra fermement ses pieds sur le sol.

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça, » répondit-elle en espérant que Regina entende la force et la détermination dans sa voix.

« Est-ce que je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez partir ? » Répliqua vivement Regina, faisant un pas vers elle qui aurait pu il y a quelque temps être menaçant, mais maintenant elle tremblait trop pour présenter une quelconque menace. « Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider et je ne peux pas continuer à la combattre donc foutez le camp ! »

Emma cligna des yeux de confusion. « Ça fait mal ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que Regina grognait de frustration d'être ignorée de la sorte et elle recommença à arpenter la pièce, semblant de plus en plus agitée à chaque pas. Ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps et les muscles de ses avants bras ne cessaient de se contracter et de se relaxer.

« Regina, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas la combattre ? » Continua Emma, se déplaçant pour la suivre à travers la pièce. « Parce que vous souffrez ? Parce que- »

« -Parce que c'est tellement _bon_! » Coupa Regina en criant, se tournant pour faire face à Emma, les larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux alors que ses traits se tordaient sous l'effet de la colère. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa chemise au niveau de son estomac. « Parce que quand j'ai de la magie et du pouvoir je n'ai pas à me sentir comme _ça_. Je n'ai pas à voir mon fils s'éloigner de moi et je n'ai pas à voir Snow prendre le bonheur qui m'a été volé. »

Puis elle rit, alors même que les larmes striaient ses joues, d'un rire violent et amer.

« Est-ce que _j'ai_ encore une raison de la combattre ? Henry ne reviendra pas, il n'est plus _mien_ maintenant. »

« Regina, » commença Emma, essayant d'interrompre et de dissiper la spirale infernale des pensées de la brune. Mais l'autre femme continua comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, les yeux voilés et lointains.

« S'il n'est plus là, quelles raisons me reste-t-il pour me battre ? » Demanda-t-elle, si brisée qu'Emma voulu tendre la main pour la toucher et lui rappeler qu'elle était là pour elle et disposée à – voulant même – l'aider.

Un crépitement léger remplit soudainement l'air autour d'elle et l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait sentie sur sa peau revint avec plus de force. Des étincelles de lumière verte commencèrent à scintiller autour des mains de Regina et, alors qu'Emma n'avait aucune idée de comment fonctionnait la magie, tous les nerfs de son corps lui crièrent de reculer et de foutre le camp.

Elle ne le fit pas, cependant. Au lieu de cela, elle fit un pas prudent vers l'avant, lentement comme si elle s'approchait d'un animal sauvage pris en cage. Regina baissa les yeux vers ses mains tremblantes et ses traits passèrent du dégoût à la peur alors qu'Emma essayait d'ignorer que quelque chose de différent brillait dans ses yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas appeler cela du désir, mais il était présent quand même.

Quelque chose se serra à l'intérieur d'elle quand Regina reprit la parole. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle ressentait tout cela si viscéralement, comme si quelqu'un venait de la frapper en plein ventre, mais le regret et le désespoir qui transpirait de ses mots lui broyaient les entrailles.

Regina laissa tomber sa tête vers l'avant en gémissant, son murmure étouffé remplissant malgré tout l'air les séparant.

« Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça. »

Emma se rapprocha, levant une main vers l'épaule de Regina pour lui offrir quelque chose – mais quoi exactement ? Elle ne savait pas – car comment pourrait-elle réconforter cette femme qui pensait qui ne lui restait plus rien. Cependant, elle le fit malgré tout mais il ne suffi que sa main ne reste qu'une seule seconde sur l'épaule de Regina pour qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire.

La tête de Regina se tourna violemment vers elle et la seule chose que vit Emma fut ses yeux. Ils étaient brillants – d'une lueur violette éblouissante qu'elle aurait pu qualifier de magnifique et de terrifiante à la fois – et elle n'eut qu'un bref instant pour remarquer l'absence totale d'émotion en eux avant que son corps ne fasse un vol plané vers l'arrière. Elle heurta violemment le mur et l'air fut chasser de ses poumons mais au lieu de s'écrouler sur le sol quelque chose la retint là, pressée contre le mur. Elle pouvait sentir la pression autour de ses poignets mais quand elle regarda vers le bas elle ne vit rien, seulement ses poings se débattant dans le vide.

Elle regarda de nouveau vers Regina et se figea, l'air se bloquant dans sa gorge en voyant l'autre femme devant elle. Regina était entourée d'une lueur verte presque fantomatique, qui semblait se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à pénétrer à l'intérieur de son corps qui, désormais, ne tremblait plus mais se tenait devant elle avec un calme et un contrôle inquiétant. La lueur violette dans ses yeux disparut peu à peu mais le marron qui se trouvait en-dessous était tout autant dépourvu d'émotion et tout en elle respirait la puissance.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la maison de Regina ce soir, Emma eut peur.

Elle se débattit contre l'étreinte qui la retenait prisonnière alors que Regina commençait à s'avancer vers elle, un sourire satisfait étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

« Regina- »

« -Arrête de parler, » la coupa Regina en laissant sa main glisser dans l'air. Emma voulu parler à nouveau mais en fut incapable, sa mâchoire scellée par magie. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade sous son haut, accélérant encore alors que Regina se rapprochait avant de s'arrêter juste devant elle. Les yeux de Regina trainèrent le long de son corps avant de remonter lentement, sa tête se penchant sur le côté comme si elle était en train de l'analyser.

Ce qui se passa par la suite poussa Emma à se débattre encore plus pour se libérer. Sans même la toucher, Regina déplaça gracieusement sa main dans l'air qui les séparait faisant ainsi glisser la veste d'Emma hors de ses épaules avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol à leurs pieds. Emma ne put qu'étouffer son grognement de protestation quand Regina laissa glisser une de ses mains sur sa poitrine avant de doucement faire glisser la bretelle gauche de son débardeur hors de son épaule. Ses doigts se déplacèrent en une douce caresse de son épaule à la peau maintenant découverte au-dessus de son sein gauche, et bien que ses caresses soient chaudes, Emma frissonna.

« Tu sais quelle revanche aurait été bien plus douce que de leur arracher leur fin heureuse ? » Demanda Regina d'une voix douce et basse alors que toute son attention était tournée vers l'endroit où reposait sa main.

Emma n'avait pas besoin que Regina continue pour connaitre la réponse et, à cet instant, elle comprit la peur qu'elle voyait parfois dans les yeux des habitants de la ville. Elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre avant. Regina pouvait être méchante, froide et manipulatrice bien sûr mais elle n'avait jamais eu de raison de la craindre. Maintenant, alors que son corps se tendait en attendant la même sensation de froid et de suffocation que celle qu'elle avait ressentie sous la main de Cora, elle comprenait totalement leur peur.

« Au moins, j'aurai quelque chose, » fut la seule chose que dit Regina avant de plonger sa main dans la poitrine d'Emma.

Emma haleta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle sentit Regina enrouler ses doigts autour de son cœur. C'était toujours aussi froid et étouffant, toujours comme si ses cotes étaient écartées, mais quelque chose était différent. Avec Cora, elle pouvait sentir son cœur être serré, comprimé dans une poigne de fer. Mais maintenant, c'était comme si Regina se contentait de tenir son cœur dans la paume de sa main et quand Emma regarda le visage de brune, le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la vénération.

Et, à nouveau, Regina se mit à trembler, ses yeux hypnotisés par la vue de sa propre main enfoncée dans la poitrine d'Emma. La blonde ferma les yeux et attendit, espérant que qu'importe ce qui avait gardé son cœur dans sa poitrine plus tôt ce jour-ci ferait de même maintenant.

La seule chose qu'elle ressenti cependant, fut Regina s'avançant vers elle jusqu'à ce que leur corps se touchent et que leur visage soient l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Oh mon Dieu, » chuchota Regina la voix chancelante alors qu'Emma sentait ses mots être soufflés avec crainte contre son oreille. Regina se pressa encore plus fort contre elle et tout ce qu'Emma put penser alors qu'elle était comprimée un peu plus contre le mur, fut 'putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?', parce que la main de Regina venait de se glisser sous l'ourlet de son haut et glissait vers le haut de son ventre. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de si elle voulait la repousser de dégout ou la laissait continuer car au moins quand Regina la touchait comme ça, son cœur était probablement en sécurité.

La main de la brune stoppa son ascension pour s'accrocher à son ventre et Regina enfouit son visage dans le cou de la blonde. Emma pouvait sentir Regina trembler contre elle et soudain elle sursauta quand elle sentit le toucher léger et fantomatique des lèvres contre son cou.

Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser que Regina n'était pas en train de l'embrasser mais que la brune se parlait à elle-même dans un souffle, chuchotant inlassablement les trois même mots.

 _Écarte-toi d'elle. Écarte-toi d'elle. Écarte-toi d'elle._

Et quelque part, en dépit de la brume de magie noire qui émanait toujours d'elle, Regina le fit.

A la seconde où Regina s'écarta d'elle, Emma senti que ce qui retenait ses mains et sa mâchoire avait disparu. Elle regarda Regina trébucher légèrement, sa poitrine haletante alors que ses mains se levaient pour couvrir sa bouche. Elle aurait pu ressembler à quelqu'un sur le point d'être malade mais Emma pensa plutôt qu'elle cherchait à contenir ses sanglots car les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage et elle semblait sur le point de tomber en morceaux.

Quand Regina leva finalement son regard vers elle, elle avait l'air absolument pétrifiée.

« Emma, » commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante à travers ses larmes alors qu'elle faisait un pas hésitant vers elle. Par réflexe, Emma fit quelques pas en arrière et le regretta aussitôt qu'elle vit les traits de Regina se briser.

Regina s'arrêta et recula. _« Je suis tellement désolée, »_ fut la seule chose qu'elle dit avant de se détourner et de s'enfuir vers sa chambre.

Tout ce qu'Emma put faire alors qu'elle entendait les pas de Regina dans l'escalier puis une porte être claquée bruyamment, fut de lever l'une de ses mains et de frotter distraitement sa poitrine. Elle savait qu'elle devrait partir, la partie saine et logique d'elle lui disait de foutre le camp d'ici le plus rapidement possible mais elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'instinct de survie et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Dans tous les cas, la partie d'elle qui n'était ni saine ni logique pouvait toujours sentir le corps de Regina pressé contre elle et, pour une multitude de raisons, cela avait un sentiment débilitant.

Outre cela, Emma ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Elle pensait qu'elle devait se sentir effrayée ou en colère, même violée, que Regina l'ait rendue aussi impuissante et qu'elle ait eu l'intention de prendre son cœur. Elle ne le fit pas cependant, et l'absence de tout sentiment négatif qu'elle ressentait la laissait perplexe, encombrée par un sentiment de vide qu'elle ne pouvait même pas expliquer. Malgré tout, elle se sentait triste et même si elle reconnaissait l'absurdité de cette pensée à la seconde où elle lui traversa l'esprit, elle ressentait toujours ce pincement à l'estomac quand elle se souvenait du regard plein d'horreur sur le visage de Regina quand elle s'était rendue compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi, dans la façon que Regina avait dit son nom qui la faisait se figer. La dévastation avec laquelle elle l'avait dit, peut-être, ou alors le simple fait qu'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, Regina ne l'avait jamais appelée par son prénom avant. C'était une réalisation bizarre, elle n'avait jamais été autre chose que _Miss Swan_ , _Adjoint_ , ou _Sheriff_ pour Regina et elle se demanda à quoi son prénom pouvait ressembler entre les lèvres de Regina si elles étaient amies.

Elle chassa cette pensée au loin. Comme si elles pourraient être amies un jour.

La pensée qu'elles pourraient, peut-être, être autre chose était complétement inattendue et avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer quelque chose de concret de cette idée, elle entendit un grand fracas venant de l'étage supérieur.

Ses membres se mirent en mouvement avant même qu'elle ne leur ordonne et elle courut dans les escaliers, ouvrant à la volée les portes qui bordaient le couloir. Celle à l'autre bout du couloir donnait sur la chambre principale et, du pas de la porte, elle pouvait entendre un martellement erratique malgré le bruit de la douche. Elle n'y pensa pas à deux fois avant de se précipiter vers la porte de la salle de bain et de la défoncer.

La salle de bain était un vrai champ de bataille. Le miroir était brisé et des bris de verre recouvraient le carrelage, dont beaucoup de carreaux étaient brisés ou fissurés, il y avait aussi trou parfaitement rond dans le mur avec des marques de brulés tout autour.

Le battement venait de Regina et Emma ne prit même pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de se précipiter vers elle. La brune était trempée, ses habits se collant à son corps comme une deuxième peau alors qu'elle se tenait sous le jet de la douche et que ses poings martelaient les carreaux sur le mur. Des étincelles de lumière verte s'échappaient de ses mains à chaque coup et des lignes de sang coulaient le long de ses poignets alors que les carreaux commençaient à se briser sous ses coups.

« Regina ! » Cria Emma en ouvrant la porte de la douche avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Immédiatement, elle attrapa les bras de Regina et, alors que la brune commençait à se débattre, elle luta pour garder sa prise sur elle.

« Regina, arrête ! » Cria-t-elle encore, ses vêtements se trempant alors qu'elle essayait de maintenir Regina dos contre le mur.

« Lâche-moi ! Je dois la laisser sortir ! » L'hystérie dans les cris de Regina était presque douloureuse à écouter.

« Tu te fais du mal ! » Lui hurla-t-elle en retour.

Regina l'ignora et mit encore plus d'ardeur à essayer de libérer ses bras de la prise d'Emma. La blonde la regarda alors que ses larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau et coulaient librement le long de ses joues et sans prévenir, Emma sentit ses yeux la piquer. Elle parvint à bouger pour que Regina se retrouve contre le mur et qu'elle puisse utiliser le poids de son propre corps pour la maitriser.

« Regina, s'il-te-plait, arrête, » implora-t-elle alors que Regina commençait à faiblir sous elle. Emma se rapprocha de la brune jusqu'à ce que leur joue se frôle et elle parla d'une voix basse.

« S'il-te-plait, Regina, » chuchota-elle, et pour une raison inconnue ce fut tout ce qu'elle eut besoin de dire car Regina s'affaissa contre elle en pleurant silencieusement avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur. Emma se laissa glisser avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient blotties l'une contre l'autre sous le jet de la douche. Alors qu'elle tenait Regina fermement dans ses bras, Emma se demanda comment cela pouvait être aussi douloureux de voir la femme qui avait essayé de lui arracher le cœur souffrir autant.

L'eau était froide maintenant et Emma étendit le bras pour l'éteindre en veillant à ne pas bousculer Regina. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elles étaient restées assise là – suffisamment longtemps pour que Regina arrête de pleurer et commence à frissonner – avant que, sans rien dire, Emma ne l'aide à se remettre sur pied et à sortir de la douche. Elle guida la brune jusqu'au rebord de la baignoire ou elle la fit s'asseoir avant de prendre délicatement ses mains pour examiner les coupures qu'elle s'était faite.

Le saignement avait cessé et la majorité du sang avait été nettoyé par la douche, Emma put donc voir que les coupures n'étaient que superficielles. Elle fouilla dans les placards, qui par chance avaient, pour la plupart, été épargnés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve des bandages dans la trousse de premier secours. Doucement, elle en enroula un autour de chaque main de Regina avant de les fixer avec un morceau de scotch. Pendant tout ce temps, Regina se contenta de regarder le sol, les yeux rouges et vides alors qu'elle laissait la blonde travailler.

Emma fit un pas en arrière et se racla doucement la gorge. « Je vais te chercher quelque chose pour que tu puisses te changer, okay ? »

La seule réponse qu'elle obtenu de Regina fut un hochement de tête.

Emma soupira et se dirigera vers la chambre de la brune, elle ouvrit les placards et les tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une paire de pyjama en soie noir. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et déposa le pyjama sur la cuvette des toilettes avant d'attraper une serviette qu'elle tendit à Regina.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Demanda Emma en baissant la tête pour capter le regard de Regina. Les yeux marron clignèrent de confusion comme si la brune n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'Emma faisait là.

Elle hocha malgré tout la tête et Emma attrapa une autre serviette pour elle cette fois-ci avant de sortir de la salle de bain et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle sécha ses vêtement du mieux qu'elle put alors qu'elle les portait encore avant de poser sa serviette sur le dos d'une chaise. Elle s'appuya contre le bureau qui faisait face au lit et attendit. Elle se demanda si elle ne venait pas de vivre la nuit la plus confuse de toute sa vie et pourquoi, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée chez elle.

La réponse à cette question, au moins, était simple quand la pensée d'être n'importe où _plutôt_ qu'ici la rendait anxieuse et que ses yeux se fixaient sur la porte de la salle de bain comme si celle-ci pouvait tout simplement disparaitre.

Elle _voulait_ être ici et elle se surprit à constater que cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que Regina était la mère d'Henry.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et quand Regina en émergea, Emma pensa que la brune était bien plus elle-même à ce moment qu'elle ne l'avait été de toute la nuit. Même si elle était clairement épuisée, ses yeux étaient clairs et alertes et elle avait retrouvé une grande partie de son sang-froid habituel. Lorsque Regina la regarda, se fut avec une sorte d'acceptation solennelle comme si elle s'attendait à recevoir une quelconque punition de la part de la blonde.

Emma s'écarta du bureau. « Est-ce que la magie est... »

Regina détourna le regard et secoua la tête. « J'en ai utilisé assez – à l'intérieur et... Avant. » Sa voix mourut doucement.

Il y eu un silence avant qu'Emma ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle en se déplaçant d'un pied à l'autre.

Regina semblait tout simplement perplexe, comme si elle pensait qu'Emma avait complètement perdu la tête mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, aucun mot n'en sortit.

Emma se racla la gorge.

« Okay, alors. Bon, si tu vas bien, je devrais- »

« -Attends, » coupa brusquement Regina. « Pourrais-tu... »

« ... Rester ? » Termina Emma pour elle.

Regina détourna les yeux comme si elle avait honte, comme si elle pensait ne pas avoir le droit de demander ça – et elle ne l'avait probablement pas, mais Emma avait pris sa décision bien avant qu'elle ne demande.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter quelque chose à me mettre ? »

.

Il était presque trois heures du matin au moment où elle se glissa sous les couvertures du lit de Regina, sèche et dans un pyjama en soie presque identique à celui que portait la brune à côté d'elle. Si ce soir n'était pas encore la nuit la plus étrange de sa vie, ça l'était certainement devenu maintenant parce qu'elle était sur le point de passer la nuit avec Regina et tout son corps se tendait à cette simple idée.

Regina du probablement le sentir. « Tu n'es pas obligée de rester si tu n'es pas à l'aise, » déclara-t-elle, son visage illuminé par la lueur de la lampe sur la table de chevet.

Emma se tourna pour lui faire face et la façon dont Regina tenta de paraitre totalement détachée la fit se détendre instantanément.

« Je ne le suis pas, » lui assura Emma avant de se tourner complétement sur le côté pour lui faire face. « Mais pourquoi voulais-tu que je reste ? »

Regina soupira profondément et regarda le plafond.

« Parce que tu es restée, même après que je... t'ai fait ça. Personne n'était jamais resté après ça. »

Ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau et Emma regarda l'unique larme glisser le long du visage de la brune alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

« Je suis _tellement_ désolée, » chuchota Regina et avant qu'Emma ne sache ce qu'elle était en train de faire, sa main vint se poser sur le bras de la brune.

« C'était la magie, Regina. Ne t'inquiète- »

Un rire plein de larme l'interrompit et quand Regina prit la parole, sa voix était basse et amère. « La magie ne te fait pas épingler quelqu'un contre un mur et essayer de lui arracher le cœur. »

Emma sursauta devant le dégout évident que Regina ressentait pour elle-même à travers ses mots.

« 'Dieu, si j'avais été capable de prendre ton cœur... »

Emma se figea avant de parler doucement. « Tu aurais pu me tuer ? Comme Graham ? »

Regina tourna alors la tête et pour la première fois depuis qu'Emma s'était installée dans son lit, la brune la regarda complétement.

« Tu aurais fini comme Graham, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Et puis, elle se tourna pour faire de nouveau face au plafond.

C'était une déclaration ambiguë, une de celles pour lesquelles Emma savait qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment intelligente pour les comprendre réellement. Quelque chose en elle, cependant, la poussa à ne pas demander d'avantage d'explication. Elle changea donc de conversation et demanda à la brune quelque chose qui l'avait intriguée toute la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché de le faire ? »

Regina sembla réfléchir à la question et après une longue pause, elle se tourna pour faire face à Emma jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un mince espace entre elles. Emma ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intime dans la façon dont elles étaient installées, un sentiment particulier de normalité dans le fait d'être allongées côte à côte, les yeux dans les yeux comme si cette nuit n'était qu'une nuit parmi toutes celles qu'elle avait passé dans le même lit.

C'est donc tout aussi normalement que son premier instinct fut de rester exactement là où elle était quand Regina tendit la main et la déposa doucement contre sa poitrine.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de combien tu es puissante – d'à quel point _ça_ l'est, » chuchota Regina.

Les doigts de la brune coururent sur la peau juste au-dessus de son cœur une fois de plus mais cette fois, Emma ne sentit pas la moindre peur, juste une douce chaleur sous la main au-dessus de son sein.

« Ton cœur m'a stoppée, Emma, parce que tout ce que te disent les contes de fées est vrai, le véritable amour est la plus puissante des magies et tu es née avec elle présente dans la moindre cellule de ton corps. Quand j'ai touché ton cœur, c'était comme si tout mon corps, chaque infime partie de moi était remplie par cet amour, enlacée par lui et qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait. Il n'existe pas de ténèbres dans aucun des mondes capable de surmonter ça. »

La passion dans ses mots la rendit muette et, à ce moment précis, elle était complétement fascinée par l'émerveillement, l'adoration, presque, qui était dirigée directement vers elle.

« Comment c'était ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant de comprendre l'émerveillement dans les traits de Regina.

Les yeux de Regina se fermèrent comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de la sensation et Emma sentit quelque chose se serrer au fond de son estomac au petit gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de la brune.

« Incroyable, » chuchota Regina et sans y réfléchir, la main d'Emma vint se poser sur celle de la brune et l'appuya plus fermement contre sa peau avant que les mots ne s'échappent impulsivement de sa bouche.

« Recommence, » déclara-t-elle, serrant la main de Regina contre sa poitrine alors que celle-ci avait immédiatement essayé de la retirer.

« Regina, » continua-t-elle fermement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et ignorant le regard de panique qui traversa les yeux de Regina alors que sa voix ne devenait qu'un murmure et qu'elle demandait à nouveau.

« Recommence. Je veux que tu le fasses. »

Regina cligna des yeux de confusion mais ils l'a trahirent quand ils vacillèrent vers la poitrine de la blonde et Emma pu dire qu'elle en avait envie. Elle hocha la tête pour l'encourager et Regina lui répondit d'un hochement de tête tremblant avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se concentrer sur sa main.

Emma ferma les yeux et attendit, elle attendit le flash de douleur et de froid qu'elle avait senti les deux autres fois mais il ne vint pas, tout ce qu'elle ressentit fut la douceur d'une main venant s'enrouler confortablement autour de son cœur.

Un gémissement lui fit ouvrir les yeux et elle vit la tête de Regina se renverser vers l'arrière et sa poitrine se soulever à cause de sa respiration laborieuse. Emma pensa qu'elle pouvait presque le voir maintenant, dans l'éclat de sa peau ou dans la façon dont ses yeux prenaient une teinte de brun plus clair et qu'ils perdaient toute trace de tristesse qui les assombrissait – qu'importe ce que cela était, ça rendait Regina merveilleusement belle.

C'était la première fois qu'Emma se demandait ce que cela ferait de l'embrasser.

Cette pensée était inattendue sans l'être réellement, parce que qu'est-ce qui expliquerait mieux son incapacité à ressentir une quelconque haine pour cette femme que la possibilité qu'elle puisse ressentir quelque chose de plus fort pour elle à la place.

Quand Regina la poussa sur le dos avant de rouler au-dessus d'elle et que leur corps se retrouvèrent pressés l'un contre l'autre, elle n'eut plus aucun doute à ce sujet. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et elle savait que Regina pouvait le sentir aussi car elle gémit son prénom et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, sa tête venant se loger dans le creux de son cou comme si tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de se rapprocher de cette sensation.

Il était tentant de se laisser aller mais Emma ne savait même pas si Regina contrôlait quoi que ce soit, elle plaça donc doucement ses mains sur les hanches de Regina pour la maintenir en place et chuchota à son oreille.

« Regina, » murmura-t-elle, l'une de ses mains se levant pour attraper le poignet de Regina alors qu'elle essayait de la retirer délicatement de sa poitrine.

Alors que Regina se reculait et que leurs yeux se rencontraient, ceux de Regina s'agrandirent de panique et elle s'éloigna d'elle aussi vite et loin qu'elle le put et de nouvelles excuses s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

Emma s'assit rapidement et attrapa l'une de ses mains pour l'arrêter.

« Tout va bien, » la rassura-t-elle-même si Regina secoua la tête et essaya de se libérer.

Emma serra sa main plus fermement. « Hey, » commença-t-elle doucement, attendant que Regina la regarde à nouveau. « Je t'ai laissée faire, non ? »

Regina rit doucement. « Parce que tu es folle. »

Emma sourit. « Peut-être. »

Cette fois, quand Regina essaya de s'éloigner, Emma la laissa faire et attendit jusqu'à ce que la brune se réinstalle à côté d'elle.

« Ça ne m'a pas fait mal, tu sais. Cette fois, » déclara Emma.

Regina la regarda curieusement. « Comment c'était ? »

Emma haussa les épaules. « Chaud, je suppose. Doux. »

Il y eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel Regina la regardait pensivement, comme si elle essayait de comprendre exactement ce que cela voulait dire mais n'arrivait pas à imbriquer les pièces les unes avec les autres.

Emma regarda le réveil par-dessus l'épaule de Regina et vit qu'il était tard, très tard même et elle tira les couvertures sur elles avant de s'allonger de son côté.

« On dort ? » Suggéra-t-elle.

Regina hocha la tête et tendit le bras vers la lampe derrière elle pour l'éteindre.

Elles restèrent allongées en silence pendant un moment et Emma ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi elle le brisa avec ces mots en particulier. Peut-être était-ce la sécurité que procurait l'obscurité qui lui fit penser qu'elle pouvait les dire à voix haute ou peut-être que Regina avait raison et qu'elle était complètement folle, mais ils s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de les rattraper.

« J'ai pensé à t'embrasser tout à l'heure, quand ta main était à l'intérieur de moi. »

Le silence qui suivit fut étouffant et Emma souhaita plus que tout pouvoir reprendre ses paroles et les renfoncer dans sa bouche car de toutes les façons qu'elle avait de dire ça, il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse _celle-ci_. Elle pouvait sentir Regina se tendre à côté d'elle et elle se demanda si ça, parmi tout ce qui c'était passé cette nuit, était ce qui allait finalement la faire partir.

« Regina, je- »

« -J'y ai pensé aussi. »

Et pour des mots aussi simples, l'effet qu'ils eurent sur Emma fut profond. Elle laissa s'échapper en tremblant la respiration qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir retenue et regarda le plafond plongé dans l'obscurité.

Elles ne parlèrent plus et Emma devina qu'elles n'en avaient pas besoin. Elles en avaient probablement dit assez pour une nuit et dans tous les cas, peut-être que le simple fait de dormir côte à côte, que Regina réduise lentement l'espace entre elles pour venir prendre sa main, parlait suffisamment de lui-même.

Pour ce soir tout du moins, Emma avait décidé que c'était tous les mots dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **NdT :** Et voilà, c'est finit... Mais en attendant _la prochaine traduction_ , si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou à me contacter par nuage de fumée (réponse soumise aux conditions climatiques...)

Qu'importe ce que tu choisis, je serai heureuse de te répondre.

PS : Si jamais je peux vous donner un conseil : **PREPAREZ-VOUS POUR LA PROCHAINE TRADUCTION !** Elle risque de vous secouer...


End file.
